


I Fall Off The Edge Of My Mind

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Shippy, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just admiring the view."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall Off The Edge Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Die Like An Egyptian.
> 
> Other than this been J/D I can’t think of anything really profound to say. Okay, I couldn’t resist having Danielle 'perving’ on Jack and this is set before the scene in the gym in the teaser.
> 
> The title comes from a line in the song Heaven On Earth by Britney Spears.

Danielle stopped in her tracks as she spotted Jack getting changed in the men’s side of locker room. She knew that she shouldn’t stay and watch him undressing but she couldn’t help it. It was the first time that she had seen him with his shirt off and his muscles rippled and bulged in the unnatural light in ways that she had never dared to dream of, a sight that she was slowly beginning to ache for, craving to have more of.

She was tempted to walk in, lock the door and work on the knots of tension that have built up in his neck and shoulders, all the while smiling expectantly as she unhurridley kissed her way down the back of his neck, still working the tension out of his shoulders, waiting for him to make his move.

Her chimera was punctuated by the sound of Jack’s disturbingly angelic voice.

“Carter?” he asked.

Danielle blinked as she came crashing back to the harsh reality of her routine. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” Jack asked as he put his work-out shirt on.

“Just admiring the view.”


End file.
